


One Last Mission

by GailCregg



Category: NCIS
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 01:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17878880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GailCregg/pseuds/GailCregg
Summary: A year after the events of Family First Tony DiNozzo returns to D.C. and reunites with Tim McGee for one last mission.





	One Last Mission

**Author's Note:**

> This is AU but based on what was canon at the time.

Tim opens his apartment door and grins as he reaches out to greet his friend with a hug.  
"Very special civilian DiNozzo."  
"Very special senior field agent McGee." They stand there just smiling at each other for a moment.  
"Come in. Come in." Tony steps down into the living room and looks around as McGee closes the door before joining him. "Let me show you round."

After a quick tour Tim fetches them both beers and they sit on the couch.  
"I love what you've done with the place. It looks great."  
"Thanks. It's mostly Delilah. She's got great taste."  
"And yet she's engaged to you McGeek."  
"Huh. What? Why wouldn't she..?"  
Tony chuckles. "Oh, I've missed this."  
Tim tries out his best Gibbs like glare but can't maintain it and chuckles too. "Yeah."  
"How's that going?"  
"All good."  
"But?"  
"How do you know there's a but?"  
"I was an investigator and more importantly I know you. What's up?"  
"I didn't mean to bring this up so early in your visit. You know we're glad you're back. It'll be good for the two of you to be closer to Senior. And you know we've appreciated you letting us be tenants at such reasonable rent..."  
"You don't have to move."  
Tim lets out a sigh of relief. "Thank you. We thought you might want to move back in."  
"No. We're happy staying with Senior for a little while. Tali loves her Pop-pop. I'm looking for a place that's convenient for daycare and my new job."  
"You mentioned that on the phone. Fornell recommended you?"

"Yeah. When I decided to come back I rang around. The FBI is reorganizing their cold case review unit. They wanted team members from outside the agency so they could look at the cases with fresh eyes. I'll still be using my investigative skills and also seeing if new technologies can be applied to old evidence. I've been appointed to lead a small team."  
"Sounds perfect for you."  
Tony nods. "Old skills. New challenges. The best bit is I can do most of it from behind a desk and arrange things to suit my lifestyle as a single dad. It was a big adjustment but I am really enjoying being somebody's everything."  
"Yeah. Delilah and I have been talking. I don't think we'll be waiting too long before we join you in the parent club."  
"That's great."

They place their finished beers on the coffee table and lean back on the couch each man temporarily lost in their own thoughts.  
"Are you sure you want to do this Tony?"  
"Yes. No. Yes. I mean..."  
"We don't have to do it today."  
"I'm back for good Tim. New responsibilities. New apartment. New job. This is the last thing."  
"I know."  
"I've been sad, angry, hurt, confused, despairing, doubtful..."  
"Grieving."  
"I've talked to my friends, her friends, colleagues and counselors. I'm not going to forget..."  
"No-one expects you to do that."  
"I didn't think I could face another death but this is the right time. Her age..."  
"It is."  
"You're sure this is the most painless way? I don't want her to suffer."  
"I did my research. She'll simply fall asleep."  
"Okay then let's do this." They walk over to the fish bowl.  
"Where's Kate?"  
"Bathroom. New bowl. Didn't want to risk contamination if I returned her to this one."  
"Good thinking McDetail."  
'This it?" Tony gestures to a box beside the bowl. Tim nods and indicates the pair off gloves next to it. DiNozzo puts them on then sprinkles some powder in the bowl.  
"Goodbye Ziva. Thanks for being a colleague and friend. Thanks for always watching my six."  
"Goodbye Ziva. I'm done asking why. Thanks for being part of my life and giving me Tali as part of my future."

**Author's Note:**

> With the recent developments in the show I wanted to give Tony a chance to be free of Ziva for good; at least one of them.


End file.
